The Truth About Oz
by MessOfADreamer4
Summary: Ever wanted to know the real story of Oz? Look no further...AU
1. The Miller's Daughter, Part 1

**I wrote this story last night after watching the new episode, wasn't it so good? I get so many theories running through my head, and this one I thought of explaining the backstory of the Wicked Witch of The West. Please review and subscribe!**

* * *

I'm sure you've heard this tale before, the one of a house landing on a witch, silver slippers, a good witch, a wicked one with flying monkeys and a fraud. What if I told you it was a lie? Yes, all that you've heard about Oz and its many inhabitants are false. However, all of which I've mentioned are a part of my story just not in the way you might think. So sit down, relax and pour yourself a drink and listen while I tell you the real story of Oz, my story.

It all begins with a poor miller's daughter named Cora who wanted nothing more than to escape to a life of luxury and power. She never knew her mother for she had died in childbirth, leaving her only child, a daughter to be raised by her father. The miller however was the town drunk and by the time Cora came of age she ran the mill and delivered the flower herself to the villagers, and to her dismay the King and his clergy. One day Cora received the news that a Prince from a neighboring kingdom was holding a ball inviting all the eligible bachelorettes in hopes of finding his queen to be. There was a catch however, only the elites had been invited naturally but that wasn't going to stop her now was it. She'd heard rumors that if you wished on a star a fairy would hear you and grant your wishes. The night of the ball she went into the woods until she found a clearing and closed her eyes wishing for the most beautiful dress in the kingdom. She looked up at the sky, looking for any sign of a fairy but luck wasn't coming her way. She was heading back to her home when she saw it, a bubble that seemed to be growing larger and larger until there was a women standing beside her dressed in a pink, frilly gown.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Glinda, but the Fairies call me Rose."

"Can you grant my wish?"

"I'm not Genie silly, but I can make you the most beautiful girl in the land, if you so desire" Cora couldn't believe how bubbly this fairy was, it wouldn't surprise her in the least if there was nothing in that head of hers but what choice did she have?

"Yes, that's what I want. It's the only way I might have a chance of escaping this horrid place"

"If you say so," She smiled and with a flick of her want she dressed Cora in a magnificent red gown, pearl white gloves and a pair of sliver slippers. Her hair was no longer untamed and had been done up in a bun, and her lips ruby red.

"There dear, what do you think?" With another flick of her wand she conjured a looking glass and showed Cora her reflection

"I look like a…princess," She smiled, twirling in her gown.

"And one you shall be," Glinda gave her sly smile disappearing into her bubble, floating away into the stars but not before taking Cora to the ball.

The next thing Cora knew was that she was standing outside the palace of Prince Leopold's, a lineup of carriages coming and going dropping off prince and princess's to the ball only a few feet away. She walked into the shadows and snuck in an empty carriage, waiting a few moments before exiting. The last thing she wanted was to be discovered not royal and be thrown out. She took a few breaths and stood tall exiting the carriage and followed a few others who had just arrived. Her jaw had dropped on first entering the palace; it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. The grandeur of it all, the chandeliers, the tapestries, gold and silver just laid about everywhere. Yes, this is what she wanted. No more would she have to bow to anyone or do their chores. No, they would bow to her if it was the last thing she did. She entered the ballroom and immediately got swept into the atmosphere. In the first half hour she'd met and danced with so many royals and powerful people that she could no longer keep count but when the Prince made his entrance, she knew there was only one she would remember from this night. He walked the ballroom, smiling at eager princess's just dying to marry him but not one catching his interest. That is not until he saw her, hiding in the back almost drifting into the shadows. She didn't think he was coming to her, why would he? But as he came closer it dawned on her that all eyes were on her, most filled with jealousy as he came to ask her to dance.

"May I have this dance?" he offered her his hand, and gladly she took it, replying "Yes you may," as he led her to the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed liked hours, until the band stopped and the two were forced to part but neither (unknowingly to the other) wanted to. The King urged his son to dance with other ladies for the remainder of the night, as Cora watched from her spot in the shadows. As the night came to an end, she prepared herself to leave determined he'd forgotten about her by this time however she was proven wrong. He spotted her heading to the door and caught up with her, asking one question that unknowingly would change their lives forever.

"I've danced with every lady in the kingdom tonight but not one came close to capturing my heart except one, would you stay the night?"

Cora left breathless just nodded, and followed as he led her up the stairs to his chamber. They made love that night (and unbeknownst to them a child) but it was no more than an illusion of the life that Cora desired for when she awoke the next morning the King had found out of her true identity and banned her from the Palace before Leopold had even awoke. This would be their first and last meeting, life being kind to one more than the other. However, this is just the beginning of my story for I was the babe created that night. Don't forget, magic always comes with a price.


	2. The Miller's Daughter, Part 2

**I'm not sure if I'll continue this story after this chapter,I'm not quite sure on the direction I'm going in. I'll definitely try to continue this story though, I really like it myself! Once again please review and subscribe! **

* * *

Now where were we? Ah, yes. Cora and Leopold fell in love for a night and created a babe. The next day as Cora attempted to find her home, she realized quickly she'd arrived there by magic and walked through the woods aimlessly trying to find someone or something to ask where she was. She'd torn her dress on branches, mud tarnishing her silver slippers and her hair had fallen out of its bun when Glinda had found her once again, after what seemed like hours being stuck in the woods. "So, how was the ball, did you find your dashing prince?" she perched herself on a fallen log, placing her hand on her chin.

"Can you just take me home?"

"Bitter are we? Sounds like someone didn't have a good time." She stood up and circled Cora, evaluating her physique.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I got exactly what I needed." Glinda smiled, stopping in front of Cora and touching her abdomen. Cora quickly pushed her away, suspicious of this bubbly fairy.

"I'm not with child, you wicked fairy!" Cora spat.

"Oh but dear, yes you are." Glinda said with a wicked smile waving her wand at Cora shoes, "Now dear, click your heels twice and you'll be home in no time," With that she disappeared in her bubble and left Cora by herself once again. She looked at her muddy shoes, praying whatever magic Glinda had charmed them with worked; the thought of being lost in the forest for who knows how long was not very appealing. She closed her eyes and thought of her home, clicked her heels twice and felt an odd sensation, almost like she was floating before feeling something hard reappear under her feet but lost her footing and fell down on to some grass. She slowly got to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her torn gown. She looked around and placed her surroundings, she was back home.

Unconsciously her hands went her abdomen, as Glinda's words went through head. Was she really with child? 9 months later she was proven right; as she gave birth to a baby girl but she'd paid the price for living her fantasy all those nights before. The baby girl had skin as green as the trees. The midwife's face had gone pale as soon as she saw the babe's green head and Cora was horrified, how could she have given birth to such a horrid thing? However, when the babe was placed in her arms she knew she wanted to raise her. Her skin was green but she was anything but beastly. In Cora's eyes she was the most beautiful babe in the land. However her happiness would not last long for Glinda appeared that night as Cora slept, the babe in a cradle nearby. Glinda smiled at the sight of the green skinned babe, knowing she was doing Cora a favor ridding her of this monstrosity. She took the babe, leaving a scrawl in its place for Cora to find once she awoke. Screams echoed through the home the next morning when Cora found her babe to be missing. She looked at the scrawl in the cradle, knowing exactly who it was from.

_Dearest Cora,_

_Think of this as me doing you a favor. If you had kept this child, the life that you desired when she was made, would no longer be yours. You will have another child, one with regal blood running through her veins. I have kept to your wishes, and named her Zelena as I know this was the name you had chosen. Don't come looking for her, she is safe. This is the course your life must go in, one day you'll understand. _

_Glinda _

Cora crumpled the scrawl in her hand and threw it into the fire on the other side of the room. She'd been played by a stupid fairy. She'd heard magic came with a price, now she knew just at how high a cost. That babe had never been hers, but according to Glinda she'd have another with regal blood and to that now she would strive. Years later she would sneak in to another ball; one held by her own King and with the aid of Rumpelstilskin convince him and his son that she could spin straw into gold. In return, she was married to his son, Prince Henry. True to Glinda's word she gave birth to another baby girl, rid of green skin named Regina for one day she'd be queen. However, my story takes place in another land. One I'm sure you're familiar with or so you thought. Let's go back to the night Glinda took me from my mother. She not only took me but my mother's silver shoes as well. She put them on, clicked her heels twice and reappeared on a yellow brick road, in front of a green city, with me in her arms. This was my new home, the Land of Oz.


End file.
